Locks of Gold
by ashlyn nicolette
Summary: Marguerite's life after escaping the grasp of her mother and Le Piue... The story is all her point of view and moves quickly, it's not great, but ty Heidi 4 ur imput:)...please R
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Understanding completely now what my life would be ending up like, is quite terrifying. However regardless of that I hate myself doubly for what I did to Danielle 5 years past. I however since the day we left the castle do not know how to begin describing my life with my mother after those days; only that a year after working for several different owners my mother married Le Piue, a vision to what I thought my eyes would never lay.  
  
Again had my mother and I not only betrayed Danielle, but I should have known my own mother would eventually deceive me as well. Not a day a passes without a lash of some sort of abuse, and each day it's growing worse.  
  
But yet I am not as lucky as others. I receive no comfort from anyone in the manor regarding my mother and Le Piue's hate. Fore they all know of the horrid I brought onto Danielle; and my mother somehow donated her wronging to me as well.  
  
No matter how hard I try I cannot seem to let a day pass without doing something wrong. Today's punishment lies already in front of me. I've poured the wine all over Le Piue's white blouse.  
  
"Damn you, you clumsy fool!" My mother screamed at me from across the table. But with tears of defeat I refused my mother's glare. Suddenly with all the mustered anger Le Piue contained he stood grabbing my hair and pulling it hard, as if I were a rag doll.  
  
"100 lashes! And cut this stupid hair!" He ordered one of the guards. And that's when it all began. My escape… my fight for life… and my new hope. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A pulp. That's all that could be thought in my mind. Fore, that is all I felt. A walking pulp. That night I had blacked out in my last set of 25 lashes. Then I had woken this morning to find blood all over my backside and bruises everywhere. However, worst of all my hair.  
  
It'd been chopped off and was no longer the long length past my rear, but a handful of chunks that barely reached my shoulder blades. I was so depressed.  
  
Later before the daily chores begun, I managed to slip through the estate and reach the gates. However before I was completely through the bars, a strong arm grabbed my neck. I stifled a scream and stabbed the guard in the shoulder. Le Piue would soon enough ensure that I be returned to him before long. The whole kingdom will be looking for me.  
  
As the nippy day began growing colder, and colder I realized it was already almost night. I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders, as if it were a means of protection. Suddenly as the sun set I could hear voices.  
  
Oh no! Were they on me so quickly already? Please lord let me live. I thought. The voices were growing closer. In the cold air I froze. The only thing in my body moving faster than my mind, was my heart as it beated a thousand times a second. I searched the darkness as my breath stilled in the chilly air creating misty pictures in the so still atmosphere.  
  
The voices were still getting closer as my legs froze and I couldn't move. I was scared to death.  
  
"THIS WAY! QUICKLY MEN!" A husky voice came. Oh no, I thought. They know I am here. When suddenly,  
  
"Keep riding! They're gaining closer!" A more boyish voice came. Just then I could make out two men on horseback being chased from a distance by at least six men also on horseback.  
  
"YOU THERE! MOVE!" The boy yelled. I was too frightened. If they weren't after me, those men were after them and I was most certain I'd rather die then be recaptured. I felt dizzy. So dizzy.  
  
However I managed to watch as the boy handed his partner his reigns as he realized my terror. He slid off his horse and ran toward me as quickly as he could.  
  
He grabbed my waist and pulled me in to a patch of vines as I forced my self to wrap my arms around him. Clutching his back as he covered my mouth with a free hand he watched as the men passed. Finally looking at my rescuers face I couldn't believe my luck, or weakness.  
  
"GUSTAVE!" I gasped as I fainted.  
  
"WHERE AM I?" I screamed as I woke. I looked around at the dieing fire and the heavy blanket, which covered me. The last thing I could remember was escaping early this morning and being rescued bye… bye GUSTAVE! Tears streaked my face. Where was he?  
  
"Gu-Gustave? …Gustave…GUSTAVE!" I cried as the flames of the shadows danced and unfamiliar shapes jumped at me. Suddenly comfort returned as my sobs jumped from my throat and warm arms from behind me engulfed my body.  
  
"It's ok. Shh, no worries. 'Tis all going to be ok." Gustave's kind words assured me. Droughting my face of my sudden tears I turned to look at him.  
  
My god how much he'd changed in 5 years past. He'd grown more meat on his bones, cut his hair too. His eyes were a little bluer, and his skin was more colored, and clean. He was so handsome. However the look he was giving me was of pity. I had no idea how I looked, and was sure it was a horrid sight.  
  
I silently looked down and touched my cheek. Remembering my bruises and cut lip. I must look horrid.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Was all he said. He did not scold me, nor did he tell me I must leave. Simply, 'Who did this to you?' Did he not hate me?  
  
"'Twas naught I did not deserve Sir." I answered still not meeting his eyes. "Then please, I beg you. What sort of misbehavior called upon such a gruesome punishment?" He calmly asked, tilting my chin up… to take a better look. "Living my Sir." I answered. I saw the pity in his eyes.  
  
He was then about to reply when crunches of dead leaves came from behind camp. In fear I turned and looked with all my ability.  
  
I felt like a helpless mouse that was being hunted for an owl's supper. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Marguerite. You're awake." Spinning around a saw Prince Henry climbing off his horse. Quickly I went down on all fours and began pleading.  
  
"Please Sire. Do not take me back to Le Piue! I will do whatever you please. Please Sire!" I cried over and over again. All I heard was a chuckle. "Non-sense Marguerite. In the condition you're in I will not be sending you anywhere but the castle." He replied. My head shot up.  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously. "Do you not wish hate upon me?" I almost regretted asking him. "Marguerite, we all make mistakes. You cannot blame yourself forever. I believe you've made up for what you've done and I forgive you. However I don't know how lenient your sister and stepsister will be."  
  
"Aye. My Lord." I sniffled.  
  
"Oh Henry please. Leave the poor girl alone. Can't you see she's been to hell?" Gustave asked. Then the men quickly began to bicker and it gave me enough time to think of a story to explain. If they knew I escaped I'd surely be put to death without a second thought, or even returned to Le Piue and tortured there.  
  
Henry then began to speak to me however I hadn't realized it until he put his hand on my back.  
  
"Awww!" I cried as pain shot everywhere within my backside. As if Henry were testing the temperature of scalding water he pulled his hand away.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Both men were now at my sides. Luckily my hair covered what lashes my dress could not. "Nothing." I lied. I hurt like hell.  
  
Before I could, Henry moved my hair. "Liar." Was all he said. "No really I'm fine." I stood and backed away. I was frightened. But what relaxed me were Gustave's eyes. How calm yet concerned they were. Why was he being this way? After everything I've put him through?  
  
Slowly he stood, slowly I backed away. "Marguerite please. Let's have a look at your back." I shook my head. I feared every touch. Tears began streaking my cheeks. Slowly Gustave raised his hand to take mine.  
  
His fingers were soft and long. They welcomed mine and I suddenly felt as if this was fate. This was supposed to be happening. And sure enough I was obeying his every command.  
  
"That's a good girl Marguerite." Henry soothed. I sighed as I felt Gustave's hands un-fastening my chemise. I shivered feeling the cool nights air massage my wounds. "Marguerite…" Was all I heard Gustave say. "Oh my God." Came from Henry. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was finally late that night when the three of us finally went to bed. Gustave assured Henry that he'd bandage me up and get me to bed. It hurt very much but just the sense of knowing Gustave cared for my safety, was all I needed.  
  
I could tell in the way Gustave spoke to me that he eagerly wished to know what had happened, however he didn't want to ask. Even so I did not volunteer the information he wished and even if I were to, the truth wouldn't be the first thing between my lips… it ashamed me that my own mother would turn her back on her own daughters.  
  
The next morning was terrible. My whole back was stiff and I could not feel my legs. Suddenly remembering the boyish voices I heard were not those of the everyday peasants that I regularly spent my days with; but those of Gustave and Henry, who I have not seen in 5 years.  
  
In somewhat of a better mood than I was yesterday I rolled over to say good morning. But when it was their backs I saw, I grew very nervous. As if they knew something I did not.  
  
"What has gotten into your heart?" I heard Henry ask.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gustave snapped.  
  
"You know very well."  
  
"Well you're wrong."  
  
"Am I? Gustave you've taken quite a liking to her suddenly." Henry said slyly.  
  
"I think otherwise."  
  
"Please, man. Don't you remember? When Rodmilla and Marguerite left 5 years past, you could not be happier. Now that Marguerite has returned you act as if it is your sworn duty to protect her."  
  
"Henry please, can't a man feel bad for a women? Especially one in her condition?"  
  
"I suppose so." Henry replied.  
  
"Besides, when she's well and gone she'll continue to be forgotten." Gustave said and shrugged.  
  
That was it. That was all I needed to get out of there. Rolling back onto my left side I grabbed my cloak. Silently standing as best as I could, I covered my shoulders and walked away.  
  
How could I have thought I could be welcome? How could I have thought I could have the chance of starting life over? Doing the right things? How could I have thought Gustave would give me a second chance as Henry did? All lies…  
  
Tears streaked my face as my blood shot eyes refused to look back. Unfortunately at the sound of Henry and Gustave at my back, my heart felt otherwise.  
  
"Marguerite where are you going?" Henry demanded.  
  
"Away." Is all I said.  
  
"Stop Marguerite. You'll wear yourself out." Gustave Pleaded.  
  
"No, and why do you care?" I spat. I heard Henry tell Gustave to keep going and he'd clean up camp while Gustave refused to slow his gaining pace.  
  
"I've caused you enough delay. Henry must return to his castle and family while you Gustave have better things to do rather than to look after me."  
  
"That's not true!" Gustave cried.  
  
"All I do is work and paint. You know that."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you care Gustave? I've been stripped of my title, my riches and glory taken away. You Gustave have Danielle and Jacqueline to return to. While I have…" Suddenly tears threatened my eyes and a sob broke out as I fell to my knees.  
  
"While I have naught." I covered my face as Gustave kneeled in front of me.  
  
"Oh Marguerite. I know that's not true. I mean look at you. Once you're beautiful, you'll always be beautiful. And you Marguerite have always been gorgeous." Gustave smiled at me as I revealed my face.  
  
"Gustave please. I know you do not wish me here. I heard you. I heard everything. And I do not mind, I am used to it. So please let me go." I whispered trying to reassure him that I was not one to hate.  
  
"Marguerite, I can't do that." Gustave sighed taking my hands. "Why not?" I asked devastated. "Because I want you to stay. I want you to come with us." He smiled.  
  
"Gustave I am just a lonely peasant who everyone sees as a threat or a bother or a waist of time please…there is nothing for me at the end of your path. I am hated everywhere in France." I sighed looking into his eyes.  
  
"That's not true." He mumbled.  
  
"Prove it." I rolled my eyes. But when he did not answer right away I knew I was right.  
  
Suddenly he touched my cheek and drew near. Hovering in front of my lips for a moment he tilted my chin up.  
  
"You really do have a pretty chin. Lets work on keeping it up." He whispered.  
  
I could feel my lip start to quiver, my heart was beating faster and my eyes were clinched shut. I was so afraid that if I opened them it'd all be a mere dream.  
  
But when he finally enclosed his lips to mine, I knew if it were a dream, I'd force myself to sleep forever. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
His fingers were in my hair and I was lost in his kiss. His lips were warm and welcoming and once again I felt the security in his arms. But when we parted I slowly opened my eyes. His cheeks were pink and his smile was big.  
  
"Why do you look at me like this?" I asked.  
  
"You've got the stars in your eyes." Gustave whispered touching my cheek.  
  
He was so kind, so sweet… this can't go on. I must end leave; I'll ruin him if I do not.  
  
"Return to the castle with me." He whispered.  
  
"Gustave, there are things I can not forgive myself for. Things that everyday I lust live with knowing that I did them. Please, understand that I wish I could take back everything I've done. Form hurting you and Danielle and Henry and Jacqueline to being placed on this earth." I held his hands tighter hoping he understands.  
  
"I do not feel as if you've wronged me Marguerite."  
  
"Why do you not hate me?"  
  
"Because you've changed. You are no longer stuck up, obnoxious and self centered. You Marguerite are now kind and understand how you have wronged others. Marguerite I—" But I cut him off before he could say anything making me want to stay.  
  
"I must leave." I said quickly.  
  
"Leave? No. Just stay a week and if you change your mind you can leave. Or if you like you can stay forever. I promise." Gustave raised my hand and kissed my knuckles.  
  
"All right?" How could I give into his begging?  
  
"All right." I agreed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was late that day when we arrived at Henry's castle. In my sleep I was waken to hear cheerful voices and Gustave's strong arms around my shoulders. Automatically as we entered the garden on horseback the whispering began. What was I to do now?  
  
Behind me Gustave jumped off his horse and helped me down. I tried my best to look visibly neat but I feel as if I failed. Hearing loud horns and laughter I looked up. My eyes were filling with tears.  
  
There was Danielle, next to her Jacqueline. They were beautiful. However they returned their looks of curiosity and I shied away as my tears began to flow. It was quite embarrassing. Neither had ever seen me cry.  
  
However when I looked up again I knew everything was going to be ok. Danielle was the first to smile and run towards me wrapping her arms around my slender figure. I could hear her crying as well. Then came Jacqueline, she was more beautiful than ever.  
  
"How are you?" Danielle asked wiping her tears.  
  
"I am well your highness." I bowed.  
  
"Oh nonsense Marguerite! Stand up!" She began laughing as she grabbed my arm. "Jacqueline come. We have much to fix here." They both took my arm as they started talking at once.  
  
I glanced back for Gustave as I saw him conversing with Henry and the King. He glanced at me briefly and smiled in approval. I knew just then, I never wanted to leave. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It'd been a full week and most of the bruises on my pale skin had healed. I was safe in the castle walls and so far no one knew of my escape. If anyone asked I simply tell them I had worked off my masters debt and I was to search for work elsewhere.  
  
But it was Gustave's and my future, which I thought now. Who would have thought 5 years ago that it would be Gustave who I'd grow to love? But my main concern was, did he love me? A chill ran down my spine as I realized the extremely over cast sky. It was going to storm terribly.  
  
Cracking from the far sky also grabbed at my attention. But hearing them again caused me to become even more aware. Was that thunder or someone in the forestry?  
  
Suddenly from behind me a hand covered my mouth and I was pulled up and behind a near tree. What was happening? Turning my back against the tree I saw it was Gustave who had pulled me aside.  
  
"What are you doing?" I demanded. He lifted a single finger to his lips and then to mine.  
  
"Gustave what is it? What is the matter?" I began to become worried.  
  
"Le Piue is on castle grounds. Marguerite he is searching for you." He said.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Marguerite promise me you will not leave anywhere with out someone with you." I just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Promise me Marguerite." But I couldn't promise him. If he endangered anyone it'd be my fault.  
  
"MARGUERITE!" Gustave grew stern.  
  
"I promise." I said quickly.  
  
An hour after I had spoken with Gustave I returned to my chamber. There I found a neatly written letter on my bedpost. Fear struck through me as I read aloud.  
  
"Meet me in the stables tonight at 6, or may your dearest possessions be lost to you.  
  
Le Piue"  
  
I did not cry or feel ill. I just knew what I had to do. It took me 5 minutes to figure out where everyone had gone. The dining room was full and I heard the ill-fated voice that I had forgotten. Why?  
  
Le Piue sat at the head of the table with wine in his hand. Around him sat the King, Queen, Henry, Danielle, Jacqueline, and Gustave. He who looked most devastated of all.  
  
"Marguerite pack your things. You're returning with me." Le Piue ordered. He stood setting down his glass and began walking toward me. I looked at Gustave. What was I to do? What did he tell them?  
  
I glanced at Danielle. She looked as if she'd been stabbed in the back. But bye who.  
  
With all of this sudden frustration built around me I almost exploded.  
  
"NAY!" I screamed and backed behind the table where he could not reach me.  
  
I panicle glanced at Gustave again.  
  
"What did you tell them Le Piue?" I demanded.  
  
"The truth." He said slyly.  
  
"Then it must have been a lie." I glanced over at Gustave for help.  
  
"Help me please…" I muttered through sudden tears. He looked away.  
  
"Gustave." Is the last thing I whispered in a defeated sigh as I realized they believed him and not I. Off guard Le Piue came around the table and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Owe!" I cried in pain as he dug his nails into my skin.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her!" I heard Gustave snap. He charged toward us and pulled his grip from my now bleeding arm.  
  
With Le Piue behind Gustave, Gustave placed both his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Tell me Marguerite. Tell me now. What are you running from?"  
  
"Le Piue and my mother." I cried.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everyday I am abused, and tortured. Everyday is a beating of some sort for no reason at all. He wanted to kill me."  
  
"Who did you kill Marguerite?"  
  
"No one Gustave. No one."  
  
"There you have it! He lied. I told you she'd changed." Gustave shot a venomous look at the crowd in front of him. He enveloped me in a hug as his hand rubbed my back. He believed me.  
  
"You are going to believe a servant?" Le Piue sniggered.  
  
"No." I heard Danielle and spun on my heal. Did she believe him?  
  
"Good girl Danielle." Le Piue smiled.  
  
"I believe my sister." She said proudly standing. Fresh tears struck my face as Gustave hugged me again.  
  
"Damn you. Damn you all to hell." Le Piue spit and pulled a dagger from his pocket.  
  
"NO! STOP!" I screamed as I tried to push Gustave.  
  
But it was too late. The blade pierced his skin slashing his cheek and ending up in his left shoulder. As I cried he backed into the wall and Henry rushed to his side. No one was able to stop Le Piue from hauling me from the room. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
All I know when I woke was that I was in a dungeon, where my wrists were cuffed. It was night and it was cold. I clanked the cuffs everywhere I could think but nothing worked. I'd been kidnapped.  
  
"No use trying to escape luscious. Your love is not here to save you. He's dead." Le Piue's echoing voice came from a peephole.  
  
"I did nothing to ye. Please let me go. Le Piue please!" I pleaded. He just laughed haughty.  
  
"You saucy, whit-livered, rump-fed, canker soar! Let me out!" I screamed. What I said, where it came from I had no idea.  
  
Luckily that night I had a plan. If I could slam myself into the bars, hard enough to pop them open, I'd be out. However there was nothing I could do about the cuffs.  
  
"1, 2, 3…" Slam. "OUCH!" I hollered with no avail. I continued my process three more times before I decided that if I did not get it open one last time then I was just going to have to be patient and wait.  
  
"All right Marguerite. You can do it. Just one hard, 1, 2, 3…" Slamming myself as hard as I could into the bars I felt myself fall forward and heard a loud crash. YES! I did it. Now to get back to the castle. That was PLAN A part B. I'd have to go bye foot.  
  
As I walked out of the dungeon, I realized Le Piue wasn't as stupid as I thought. He had heard everything I was doing and waiting for me outside.  
  
"Sneaky, sneaky little mouse aren't we." He sniggered.  
  
"At least I'm not a stinky, stinky skunk!" I protested.  
  
"Oh that hurt Marguerite."  
  
I stuck out my tongue. That was all I did.  
  
"Let me go Le Piue." I demanded a moment later.  
  
"Why should I do that Marguerite. If I really wanted to I wouldn't have even come back for you. But you see marguerite you're the only satisfaction I have. Now that your mother has moved on to bigger, better things." It didn't surprise me mother was never satisfied. But as he continued to speak I moved on in my thoughts.  
  
And just as I began to think about him, Gustave appeared before my very eyes. I couldn't believe it. He was sneaking up behind Le Piue with Henry. Why did this look so familiar? Well right now it did not matter, I was just simply happy to be rescued.  
  
But as I looked at le Piue I realized he realized my distraction. I couldn't pull his attention. No matter what I said. He viciously turned back to me with venom in his eyes and said.  
  
"I'm going to kill them! Both of them right here in front of you so you'll never disobey again!" Pulling out his bow and arrow he aimed.  
  
"NO! GUSTAVE, HENRY! HE'S ARMED!" I screamed. There was nothing I could do. I pleaded with the lord helplessly until I reached for le Piue's own sword and raised it high. High enough to affect him if I really had the bronze to do what I was thinking.  
  
With one swift move I had the sword in his back and he dropped his bow turning to me. There was blood dribbling from his lips and suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed on top of me.  
  
I screamed, and I screamed again. I kept screaming until the boys reached me. Blood was on me however it was not mine and that's all I knew I wanted. At least one of the things. The other was the love of Gustave. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
It was when we returned to the castle I learned what I wanted to desperately know. It was a supper when everyone was talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Marguerite?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have made me so happy. Please I ask you, with the love invested in me become apart of my life forever." He smiled turning red.  
  
"You love me Gustave?" I asked smiling.  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"All of me? Even the bad?"  
  
"Marguerite everything, all the way to the roots of your locks of gold." He smiled.  
  
"Forever?" I whispered.  
  
"Always." He replied. And as the onlookers were entertained, our lips met and our love was sealed… forever and always. 


End file.
